Debu Janai
by celengdebu
Summary: merasa lemakmu bertambah karena terlalu sering makan masakan Italia? Nai yo. Slight AU. OOC. Drabble? IDK. Warning boy x boy.


Naruto menatap kaca dengan tak senang, berkali-kali tangannya menarik ujung-ujung tanktop kuning yang mendekap erat pinggangnya dengan posesif, begitu posesifnya sampai Naruto merasa sulit bernapas. Alisnya digerak-gerakkan sebal sambil terus mematut diri dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Pemuda yang sedang menggunting kuku di tempat tidur itu menoleh, kalau sudah dipanggil dengan nada menghentak begitu, tandanya Naruto sedang tak ingin bercanda. Disahutnya hati-hati.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu..." Naruto memutar badannya dan bertanya ketus, "Aku menggendut tidak?"

Nyaris saja Sasuke menyayat kulit jempolnya sendiri kalau tidak segera bergerak cepat. Dia mendongak dan memasang tampang pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Ha?"

"'Ha'_ janaaaaai_!" Naruto menimpuknya dengan bantal dan Sasuke melipir ke samping sambil cekikikan. "Eh serius, aku tak mengerti soal begitu!"

"Tinggal lihat saja bisa kan? Baju ini ketat sekali..." Naruto mendengus sebal sambil berbalik memperlihatkan dirinya yang terbalut tanktop dan celana warna putih. "Jarang kupakai, tapi aku yakin dulu tidak seketat ini."

"Dulu itu kapan ya?" Sasuke menyahut tenang, memeluk bantal yang tadi dilempar sembari menyeringai, "Naruto kan juga bertugas dan setiap hari lari-lari, masa menggendut? Mungkin ototnya bertambah?"

"Tidak lihat lenganku berlemak begini? Dan aku tidak suka olahraga," Naruto berkilah sewot, "Bilang saja gendut. Ya kan? Ya kan?"

Sasuke tergelak, membiarkan Naruto mengoceh sendiri di depan lemari kaca dan berkali-kali menarik ujung tanktop agar menutupi pinggang, sebetulnya dia bisa saja menyarankan agar pemuda itu ganti baju dan berhenti mengeluh, tapi Sasuke sangat menikmati wajah Naruto yang makin seksi jika sedang kesal.

"Ini gara-gara Sasuke suka mengajak makan malam di restoran." Naruto menggerutu seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, "Kalau Kakashi-_sensei _melihat, aku pasti habis disindir."

Cengiran Sasuke berubah menjadi kekehan kecil—"Jadi ini salahku kalau Naruto suka makan enak? Baiklah, lain kali kita makan malam pakai onigiri dan air putih saja."

"E, eh? Tidak mau!" pemuda itu berbalik serta menuding, "Aku masih ingin makan _ratatouille_ dan _calamari _besok malam. Lengkap dengan _dessert_-nya!"

"Tuh." Sasuke melengos, dan Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah—sampai harus berbalik memunggungi Sasuke yang tersenyum menaruh bantalnya di tempat semula.

"Baiklaaah, coba kulihat dulu," sergah Sasuke, beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di belakang Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian dari kaca ke arah Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada. Bola mata pemuda itu bergerak naik turun memperhatikan. Sebetulnya tak terlalu banyak berubah. Wajah Naruto masih tampan, garis rahangnya sempurna, lehernya jenjang, dan tulang bahunya begitu seksi. Pandangan Sasuke turun ke dada, tanktop yang ketat itu membuat lekuk badan Naruto terlihat jelas, pinggangnya ramping dan menggoda hingga Sasuke tak bisa menahan lengannya untuk merengkuh. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke lewat kaca di depannya.

"Gendut kan?"

"Tidak kok." Sasuke menaruh dagu di bahunya dan mengendus leher Naruto pelan, "Hanya lebih enak dipeluk."

Naruto merengut, tapi kali ini tak benar-benar kesal. Disodoknya perut Sasuke pelan, pemuda itu meringis dan mengeratkan pegangannya sambil berujar—"Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto itu pacarku yang paling seksi di dunia, percaya deh. "

"Bagaimana bisa?" kepala Naruto miring tak paham, Sasuke mengecup lehernya sekilas dan menambahkan, "Asal rajin bergerak saja."

"Aku malas berolahraga_._ Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk sauna."

"Hm..." Sasuke membenamkan mukanya di leher Naruto sambil menggumam, "Mengeluarkan keringat kan tidak harus di sauna."

"Lalu dengan apa?" Naruto menoleh dengan alis terangkat, melirik Sasuke dari balik bahunya dan mendapati pemuda itu menyeringai, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto lalu berbisik—nyaris mengulum daun telinganya.

"Bercinta..."

Naruto tergelak dan memukul lengan pemuda itu dengan sayang.

"_Ecchi_!" 

_fin

* * *

><p>disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<br>debu = gendut


End file.
